May the fourth be with you:2
by Demitri-Landgravate
Summary: Yugi, Yami and Atemu were happily married. Since then it's nearing july 4th again. Yugi has been sick for the past few days though. He get's an appointment and is excited to hear the news. He tells them through sparklers like Atemu asked last year for kicks. (mentions mpreg)


Me: so~ It's may the fourth... I decided to make a sequal for you guys! ;) also... I was inspired some because me and my boyfriend were discussing who we are. So... My dad is Yoda. I'm Yoda's daughter, he's Obiwon, and my boyfriends dad is Qui-gon! Nice huh! ^.^ XD

Yugi: We will never get used to this... still! Enjoy!

Yami: Val own's nothing. Kazuki Takahashi owns yugioh. Aired in US with 4 Kids entertainment.

Atemu: And May the fourth be with you, fans!

* * *

It had been a 6 months since Yami, Yugi, and Atemu were married. Yugi was in his room while Yami and Atemu were working. Yugi smiled, and thought about when Atemu asked them to marry him. He sighed happily, and flopped from his chair onto the bed. He then got up, and happily bounced.

Yugi smiled, and said, "I wonder how I should tell them the good news..."

Atemu smiled as he looked to the clock in his office. He was working for Kiaba now, and disliked the long torturous piles of work. He got up, and packed his breif case. He left the building as quick as he could to his car and drove home. He smirked as he thought of what they would be doing today.

Yami sighed, as he beat his 2nd tournament today. The opponents were all amatuer level so he had to hold back. He won again, and got the cash prize. He quickly dealt with the media, before groaning.

"I can't wait to get home and just relax!~" He got in his own car, and left for home.

As both Yami and Atemu pulled up to their house, the smirked to each other, and met inbetween.

"Herro, love...," Yami said.

Atemu smiled, and kissed him. "herro."

Yami smiled to Atemu and Atemu smiled back.

Yami pulled away, and said, "Let's go see Yugi... see how he's doing."

Atemu nodded. "Good idea..."

Both walked over to the door. Atemu pulled out his keyes, and unlocked the door, before pulling the handle. The door swung open gently, and they were greeted with Yugi at the door smiling. The whole house was decorated up for july, and Yugi smiled to them. He walked over and hugged them both.

"You`re home!" Yugi was so happy he could tell them soon.

Yami and Atemu raised a brow, and hugged him back.

Yami asked, "Hey... Are you feeling okay? How did your appointment go?"

Yugi smiled some and said, "I'm fine. The appointment went well too. They figured out what was up."

Atemu smiled some. "That's good to hear... I'm glad your feeling better."

Yami smiled and hugged him. "What was wrong?" His smiled faded a little.

Yugi looked to him and said, "Something good... and you'll find out after dinner."

Both Atemu and Yami stared at him then each other. They shook their heads.

Yami said, "Huh...? How can you throwing up every morning be part of a good surprise?"

Yugi chuckled a little. "After dinner, Yami!"

Yugi ran into the kitchen and got out some fried chicken, green beans, cookies, mashed potatoes, and the rest of dinner. He set it out on the table and got everything set up. He smiled at his work before, walking over to his still confused lovers. He chuckled, and dragged them into the dining room. He Sat them dowm and then sat down himself. Yami and Atemu got out of their stuper and gladly ate Yugi's delicious dinner. Once they finished and Yugi was thanked they went outside to get festive for July 4th. Yugi snuck out and got a sparkler before Yami and Atemu noticed. He smiled as they got everything out.

Yugi called out, "Hey! Yami atemu! Look!" Yugi wrote out with his sparkler, and Both his lovers eyes widened.

 **"Hey. Be prepared for another skywalker. Luke is pregnant!"**

Both his lovers dropped what they had and ran over to hold him.

"How? This... it's almost immpossible! I'm so happy! Um.." Yami rambled.

Atemu chuckled, and said, "That's great news, little one!"

* * *

Me: Well... it's late... but i've had the busiest summer of my life! I am also going into like highschool! I mean... Wow! I'm so... stunned this is so big and everything too! So... um... wow...

Yami: What she wants you to know is that she hopes you like it and she'll write more, every chance she gets.

Atemu: Well... enjoy.

Yugi: Plz review and tell her what you liked or disliked! No flames!


End file.
